


A florist and a doctor walk into a bar

by c_chord_syndrome



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol is used, As they are at a bar, Bars are a good place to meet people, Cupcake our overlord, Flowershops are made for kicking people out, I think this borderlines on the crackside of ao3, M/M, No one ever expects a pet lizard, Sometimes pets have different beliefs than you, Which is a perfect combination for these two, and drunk, and that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_chord_syndrome/pseuds/c_chord_syndrome
Summary: Thara and Frong met at the flowershop. They don’t meet at the hospital. They meet again at a bar. Frong doesn’t necessarily remember who Thara is. Thara definitely does. They go home together. Both of them are less drunk than the other thinks. Things happen. Frong still hates Bohn. Thara’s still Duen’s cousin. Cupcake is a…communist?
Relationships: Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	A florist and a doctor walk into a bar

Hot piece.

That’s what Frong thought, a little before his sight threatened to go black. His body was exaggerating. He wasn’t even that drunk, right? His friends hurried to sit him down and told him to breathe a bit. Cause, you know, that keeps you alive and all that.

He took the offered gulp of water and was pretty sure some of it got poured on top of his head as well to help him sober up. He felt the cold water drip from his hair to his forehead and down to his neck but it did help to still the room a bit so he wasn’t too mad about it. 

But what sobered him more was another look towards the man on the other side of the bar.

Hot piece.

~

Thara had considered long before coming to the bar. His shifts were long and tiring and he had studies on top of it all. He wasn’t complaining about his profession, not at all, bar nights weren’t necessary to him. They were usually just a missed nap opportunity. 

But now he was kind of glad he came. A man at the other side of the bar kept looking at him. A man he knew. The hot florist from the flower shop near the campus. The one that kicked him out.

He chuckled as he saw the man’s group of friends pour a glass of, hopefully, water on top of his head. Watered like a flower that’s near dying he thought to himself. Not that the man, Frong he believed, looked any less dead now. Mouth slightly agape and eyes still as unfocused and drunk as before.

But the unfocused eyes kept looking at him.

Thara looked back at him briefly and took a sip of his drink and wondered why. He hoped it was for the same reason he kept checking if he was still being stared at.

~

Thara led him through the hall, into the living room and Frong didn’t miss the way he casually scooped his hand into his before doing so. Interesting.

I mean they were probably going to fuck right? But then again…if Frong and his luck with men was any indication, this was going to be a short and dry night. Not that it would matter. Sure Thara was good looking but his heart wouldn’t break if this was to be just a normal ‘two drunks finding a place to sleep’ kind of scenario. Ha ha. Frong would be fine.

And he could get some anytime. Would if he did but he didn’t. There was a difference. He wasn’t in a dry spell at all. It was all voluntarily. Oh great, now his hands were sweating and Thara was still holding onto his right one. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice.

“You want anything to drink?” Thara asked with that adult voice of his and Frong was sure that alcohol was out of guestion. It wouldn’t be a great idea to get even more drunk. Especially at this hour. Not that Frong was that drunk anymore. He was perfectly capable of almost standing and making sober decisions like if he wanted to fuck this person or what he wanted to drink. So why didn’t he know what to answer? What drinks were there in the world?

He had gotten halfway through the list of beverages starting with A when Thara placed a cup of water in front of him. He had a cup of his own in his hand as well, holding it only a little unstably. 

“Thanks.” Frong offered a small smile and drank.

God his mouth was so dry he didn’t even realize.

“Oh fuck, that was needed,” he said for some reason but before he could stress about having said something stupid Thara gave him a little laugh. A nice laugh. Frong wanted to take his clothes off.

Their eyes locked again and the calm washed over Frong once more. The world was waiting politely for them to look elsewhere but they didn’t and Thara smiled at him. Fuck yeah, this was the shit.

Maybe Frong should lean forward or something? Isn’t that what people do when the world stops for them? That’s what he should do right?

Thara was moving too he noticed. The tiniest bit but Frong didn’t wait to copy it. It was only millimeters of movement but it got Frong’s blood boiling in the most delicious way. The alcohol had long subsided, leaving him cold but this woke another wave of heat in him. 

Thara leaned over the table towards him, eyes still very much on him, sizing him up. The air between them was barely there and oh boy, this was it.

“Do you like lizards?”

The fuck?

“Um.” 

The fuck?

“Sure?”

The fuck?

“That’s cupcake.” Thara smiled and pointed behind him. Frong turned to see what was definitely a lizard.

The fuck?

Was that a tiny Karl Marx poster on his terrarium wall?

The fuck?

Frong turned to look at Thara and his confusion probably shone on his face because Thara just chuckled amusedly. “Pet lizard. Big fan of communism for some reason but I’m not the one to question it.”

Okay? Great. Was this the moment to get the fuck out and maybe even call the police? He looked at Thara, whose hair was falling out of its styled place to frame his face and how his eyes once again roamed over Frong’s entire body and never mind. This would be worth getting chopped up for.

Frong turned to take one more look at the lizard. A better one this time. It actually was kind of cute. He felt Thara staring at them, probably waiting to see how Frong would react to this, so he offered an awkward wave towards the lizard who responded by doing absolutely nothing.

“It’s getting kind of late.” Thara said after watching their one-sided exchange and if Frong wasn’t a complete idiot his voice sounded a bit different. Deeper? Rougher? Nervous?

“Oh,” Frong said, suddenly nervous himself, “Yeah, we should probably…”

“Yeah.”

Okay.

Thara got up from his seat and started walking towards what presumably was the bedroom. But not before taking Frong’s hand into his once again to make him follow.

Okay.

Okay.

Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts forever. I don't know if this good by itself or if I should add a more, lets say, action filled chapter. Or make it into a longer story. Let me know and I'll deliver!


End file.
